First Snow of the Year
by Chiyume
Summary: How to spend your time a snowy day  Naruto style.Aka. SPLOFF&SPLAFF! R&R please!


**Oneshot.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its charaters… However, that doesn't stop me from doing what I want with them, heh!**

**

* * *

First Snow of the Year**

It was the first snow of the year. The white substance were laying over Konoha like a big silvery bed spread, covering the rooftops and streets with sparkling crystals.

The three members of Team Seven were at their usual meeting place at the bridge waiting for their beloved sensei that was, as usual, late.

Sakura were standing leaning over the rail of the bridge, mindlessly scribbling in the snow with a stick. Naruto was hunched down with his back against the railings, whining about Kakashi´s lack of respect towards his students.

Sasuke was as usual standing a bit to the side of the others, pondering and sulking over something as usual.

Naruto reached down and picked up a small amount of snow, absentmindedly rolling it and forming it into a small ball between hi fingers.

This was soooo boooring!

He threw the ball away and picked up some new snow, rolling it into a new ball, before throwing that one away to.

If his team mates could just quit being so serious and anti-fun to be with.

A new ball got thrown away, a bit further this time.

He glanced over at Sakura.

She was wearing a pink coat with white fur around the edge of the collar and a pair of white boots. She looked really cute today.

He picked up a new piece of snow and playfully threw it at her. It hit the railing in front of her and she jumped backwards with a startled scream.

"Naruto!"

The blond scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I slipped."

"Slipped?! I'll show you slipped, you moron!"

She walked up to him and gave him a huge thwack in the back of his head, sending him flying down with his face first into the snow covered ground.

"Owie…" he sat back up and rubbed his aching head, hissing when he felt the tender spot beneath his fingertips. He would get such a swelling there later…

Sasuke turned his head slightly and glanced down at him, then he turned away again.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi…"

Naruto frowned.

Sasuke, that stuck up asshole…

He bent down and started forming a new snowball, drawing his arm back and aiming at the Uchiha clan-symbol on the back of Sasuke's jacket.

Without even turning his head Sasuke said calmly;

"Do it, Dobe, and die."

Naruto froze and dropped the ball.

"I wasn't doing anything!" he said defensively.

"Hn."

Sasuke turned and started to move further away. Naruto quickly bent down again and picked up a handful of snow and rolled it between his hands.

Silently he moved after the Uchiha, pressing the white projectile firmly, making sure that when it hit, it would be a very hard and _very_ cold such.

He drew his arm back anew, grinning victoriously, aiming at the back of that raven head when Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"Naruto." He said threatening.

"What?!"

Sasuke stood still for a while, waiting for a reply or new action from the blond and then he started moving again.

Stupid Naruto.

As if Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear that he was stalking him.

Not that it mattered. It wasn't like the dobe would be able to land a hit anyw…

_**SPLOFF!**_

He got hit smack boom in the back of the neck.

Sasuke froze to a stop, reached his hand up and slowly wiped away the lump of snow from his collar. He gritted his teeth when he felt the snow starting to melt and slide down his back underneath his sweater.

"Ha! Got you, Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke with a taunting finger.

"Bet you thought it wouldn't hit, didn't you?"

Sasuke annoyingly shook his head, causing the snow from his hair to fall down underneath his shirt making him hiss.

"Hehe, the great Uchiha Sasuke can't even dodge a simple snowball! Wait until I tell Kiba and the others about this! Hahaha-!"

_**SPLOFF**_

Naeuro´s laughter got rudely interrupted when his mouth suddenly filled up with snow when a huge snowball hit him in the face.

"Dodge that one, Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Why you…!"

He threw a new snowball at the raven, but this time Sasuke was prepared and dodged it easily, immediately sending one of his own towards the blond.

Naruto dodged it with less then an inch to spare and started bombarding Sasuke with snow.

Sasuke did a quick manoeuvre and skitted behind Naruto, grabbed him by the collar and shoved a hand full of snow underneath the orange jacket.

"Aaargh! Sasuke, you fucking bast-!"

Sasuke got a new hand full of snow and rubbed it against Naruto´s face, efficiently shutting the blond up. Naruto formed a muffled scream.

"Now, who´s the one laughing, Dobe?

He pulled the hand away and sniggered when Naruto spat out pieces of half melted smow on the ground. Then Naruto turned around and started doing a set of very familiar handseals.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Suddenly Sasuke found himself surrounded by at least ten other Narutos, all sending a rain of snowballs over him.

He did his best in trying to dodge them, but didn't succed very well. There was just no way he could win with this many opponents.

He quickly formed a series of handseals and turned against the orange clad army.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The clones disappeared in a number of loud puffs of smoke. Sasuke breathed out and looked around the area. Were was Naruto?

He froze when he suddenly felt a pair of hands grasp his arms from behind.

"You missed, Teme."

Naruto spun around and threw Sasuke on the ground, straddling him and started shoving a mountain of snow underneath the front of the Uchiha's dark blue jacket, ignoring the loud screams and threats he got from the dark haired boy.

"You don't like it, Sasuke? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Get off!"

Sasuke managed to shove the blond of enough to get up in sitting position. He grabbed both of Naruto´s arms and with a rough pull he switched positions so that he now was on top.

He was completely drenched, had lumps of snow entangled in his hair and the snow underneath his clothes had started to melt really good. Naruto was in the same condition with his wet orange jumpsuit sticking to his body and his normally spiky hair hanging down over his face. They both breathed heavily and their cheeks were flushed.

"You give?" he asked the blond.

"Never, Teme." He shoved the Uchiha off and got up from the ground.

They stood there and glared at each other.

Sakura looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Boys..." she sighed.

_**SPLOFF!**_

She twirled around with her hair full of snow with eyes that shot daggers at Naruto.

The blond carefully took a step back holding his hands up in innocence.

"I-it wasn't me! I swear! He did it!" he pointed at Sasuke.

"Hn, why would I do that?"

Sakura looked from one boy to another. She could give Naruto a reprimand without any problem, but Sasuke…

She turned around, willing to forget about the whole thing. It was just snow after all. Nothing serious.

_**SPLAFF!**_

"That's _it_!"

When Kakashi arrived he found all three members of his team laying panting, completely drenched and covered in snow on the ground. They looked as if they had just run a marathon to the end of the world and back again. He raised his hand looked down on the three of them.

"Yo!"

Naruto sat up and pointed a finger at him.

"Your'e late!" He accused.

"Ah, sorry. You see, when I woke up this morning my front door had been snowed shut, so I had to climb out the chimney, and then there was an avalanche and…"

_**SPLAFF!**_

"Liar!"

* * *

**Whaddya think?? Please review! Pretty pretty please?**


End file.
